Velvet eyes
by laustic
Summary: companion fic to Satin Angel. Hisoka's pov on his and Tsuzuki's relationship. One Shot Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just wish I do.

This is a companion piece to Satin Angel

Hisoka's pov

Velvet Eyes

Sweat glistened off of our bodies as we moved together in fluid motion on the mattress. Asato's violet eyes pierces me to our bed and I can't help but succumb to his will. There's nothing I can do, those beautiful violet eyes of his holds me captivated. I never thought I see the day that I would be so willing to let someone pin me down. I gasped out, pleasure searing through me as he pushes himself deeper. I dug my nails into his shoulders as the feelings of pleasure kept building up inside of me. It must have hurt but Asato never let it on.

I could never keep my empathetic barriers up during our love-making. At first I was horrified by this since at the time I still wasn't accustomed to letting anyone completely in. Sure I was lowering my shields down, taking Asato in little at a time but this was too much. I was completely bare and open for Asato to see and feel everything and vise versa. I freaked out after the first time we make love but he calmed me down with his velvet eyes and soothing voice.

"Its alright, Hisoka," Asato had whispered, his purple eyes full of concern. "We're connecting. We're bonding on a level most people could never achieve."

I closed my eyes as Asato continued to whisper comforts in my ear. I wrapped my arms around his waist and swore to myself that I never let him go. I dreamt of amethyst eyes after that, always gazing with such love, dedication and desire.

A shiver always run down my spine whenever I look up to find a deep pool of liquid amethyst looking at me with such intensity. I never seen eyes such as Asato's, they are so alluring that I feel like I lose my soul whenever I gaze into them.

I can't say when I first became enamoured with his eyes- with him. One day Asato invited me to a picnic under the sakura trees. He insisted on peeling a fig for me and did it so tenderly that I began feeling a little strange. I was so thankful when he was done and held my hand out to get it but he pulled his hand away.

"Un uh, open wide!" he said cheerfully, purple eyes gleaming.

I glared at him, puffing out my bottom lip. I don't want to be hand feed. No way.

"Aww, look at you! All pouty." Asato's voice became mushy and he grinned broadly.

I didn't know how to respond to that so I blushed.

"I adore it even more when you get all pouty and blush like that," Asato raised the fig to my mouth. I felt my cheeks heat up even more and surprised myself by accepting the piece of fruit.

Asato's hand caressed my cheek and that's when I felt it. His love, not brotherly love but true romantic love. I looked into his beautiful purple eyes and I realized what I have been denying for so long. My love for him came on gradually so it was easy for me to deny. But I can't hide from it anymore. More importantly, I refuse to hide from it.

"Tsuzuki, I-"

"Shh, Hisoka," he pressed his finger against my lips. "Please call me Asato."

"Asato," I breathed out his name, "I love you too."

"I didn't get to tell you first," Asato pouted.

"You didn't have too. I felt it when you touched me."

He smiled and kissed me fully on the lips. Later that day we went back to his place. We didn't make love, instead I had my first snuggle session completed with several heated kisses.

Our relationship have become enmaddened with passion since that day. I wanted to drown in those velvet eyes of his. I have never wanted to do that with anyone. I never wanted to be a part or belong to anyone. I was so used to being alone that I accepted that was what I always wanted. Asato was thrilled, of course, that I accepted his love and returned it. He's big on the public display of affection. It was hard to do at first but I did it because I love him and I can't deny that I do like it but I'm still uncomfortable with it. With the way I was raised I don't think I'll ever be completely at ease with the display of affection.

Like his eyes, Asato's love is incredible intense. So intense that it terrifies me. I feel how possessive he is of me and he fears that he'll lose me. He'll never lose me though, he's such an idiot for thinking that way. As for the possessiveness, well, I can't fault him for that when I feel just as possessive of him. We deal with our possessiveness over and over in the bedroom. Sometimes we fight for domination, other times we just let our moods decide who takes the lead. Either way, we always let our passion win out.

Tonight, I stroke the area of Asato's shoulders where I clawed into him and then I moved my arms to hug him. We kissed each other languidly and cuddled. I opened my eyes to see those velvety, amethyst eyes staring into mine.

"Mmm, Asato."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I love your eyes."


End file.
